


Eine leistung von zwei wünsche

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Episode Related, Lies, Love, M/M, Pride, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Si quieres ir, pues vete. Yo no puedo hacer nada para frenarte, ¿no?” se le acercó despacio, dejando que su cuerpo adhiriera con lo del Greeed y llevando la boca a su oído. “Pero me gustaría mucho que te quedaras aquí, Ankh.”
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 1





	Eine leistung von zwei wünsche

**Eine leistung von zwei wünsche**

**(El poder de dos deseos)**

Estaba bastante tarde ya cuando Ankh tuvo éxito de liberarse de Chiyoko-san, casi escapando al piso de arriba para refugiarse en el cuarto que compartía con Eiji.

Cerró la puerta, y se dejó ir a un gruñido molesto.

Hino, sentado en la cama, se echó a reír.

“No te enfades con ella. Sólo intenta hacerte sentir un poco más cómodo.” defendió la dueña del Cous Coussier, al encogerse de hombros.

“¿Cómodo?” siseó el Greeed, al chasquear la lengua. “Esa tonta es una bola y una cadena y punto. Se debería renacer completamente, sabría seguro a quien ponerme en contra primero, está seguro.” se quejó, al irritarse aún más al ver que Eiji seguía riendo, sin tomar en serio su amenaza.

Lo hacía a menudo ya, y aunque Ankh supiera que dependía de la relación que se había creado entre ellos, no podía evitar de sentirse como si estuviera perdiendo lentamente su credibilidad.

La falta de sus Core Medals se hacía más y más abrumadora, pero al mismo tiempo sentía de haberse acostumbrado ya a su condición.

De todas formas, estaba confuso por sus deseos, y lo encontraba algo bastante ridículo por parte de un Greeed.

Se trepó a su cama improvisada, al ignorar el menor y a tomar el Tablet, controlando por la enésima vez el estado de las medallas.

Aún no estaban suficientes, las en su poseso.

Había esperado que recuperar Kujaku y Condor fuera suficiente o se revelara útil, pero la conquista de dos de sus Core Medals había sido más complicada que lo previsto.

No bastaba el combo Tajador a Eiji para derrotar a Kazari, no ahora que el Greeed había puesto en práctica su loco propósito de apropiarse también de las Core Medals de los demás.

Y no habían sido útiles a él para ser algo que un simple brazo, revelándole que lo que había temido desde el momento que se había despertado había de hecho ocurrido.

Se dejó escapar un suspiro, y esto pareció llamar la atención del menor; Eiji se levantó despacio de la cama, le alcanzó y le miró fijo a los ojos.

Ankh no tuvo dificultad en devolver la mirada, aunque sintiendo que no iba a gustarle lo que iba a decirle.

Eiji en ese momento estaba serio, y había aprendido a no tomarlo como algo bueno.

“¿Tienes planes por esta noche?” le preguntó, apacible.

Ankh frunció los labios en una sonrisa, que desapareció después de un momento.

“Nunca fuiste tan directo, Eiji. Tienes que estar en condiciones piadosas si llegas a mendigar favores sexuales de esta manera.”

El menor no se avergonzó ni se alteró; se encogió de hombros, concediéndose una risa antes de volver serio.

“Aunque pueda agradarme, sabes qué no me refiero a eso.” le dijo, al esperar en vano una respuesta por su parte, antes de seguir. “Quédate aquí esta noche. Por favor.” pidió, la expresión en sus ojos tan firme que Ankh tuvo ganas de pegarle. “Vamos a buscarlo. Vamos a buscar a lo que está creando tus Yummys, vamos a buscar la razón porque a pesar de las medallas no hayas recuperado tu forma original. Pero deja que te ayude, por favor, no hacer las cosas a tu modo.”

Ankh se encogió de hombros, al desviar la mirada de la suya y al tumbarse completamente, los ojos fijos al cielorraso.

“No tenía intención de ir a ningún lado. Y no estoy tan preocupado para lo que está ocurriendo. Eres tú que exageras como siempre, Eiji.”

No esperaba que le creyera, sólo que le diera un poco de respiro.

Si le hubiera hecho falta ayuda la habría pedido, ¡joder! Le había pedido ayuda para recuperar las Cell Medals, pero esto no era algo para que quisiera dirigirse a él.

Ni siquiera sabía exactamente por qué.

Porque debería haber explicado muchas cosas, tal vez. Porque tenía miedo de lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no quería que nadie pudiera ver ese miedo.

O quizás porque no quería que Eiji descubriera la verdad, que viera su forma real, que abriera los ojos y se diera cuenta del hecho que Ankh era un Greeed exactamente como los contra quien había luchado hasta ese momento, no importaba que trabajaran juntos ahora, no importaba que se acostara con él.

Ankh tenía sus dragones ocultados en la oscuridad que le esperaban, tenía sus batallas de combatir, y no estaba seguro que Eiji tuviera que saber todo sobre todas.

“Ankh, ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo conmigo? Pensaba que...”

“¿Pensabas qué?” le interrumpió el mayor, desdeñoso. “Pensabas que de repente me hubiera convertido en una nena como a ti, ¿y que te habría contado todo lo que me pasa por la cabeza? Estás equivocado.”

Eiji le miró fijo por un rato, frustrado, antes de suspirar.

“Vale.” concedió, volviendo a tumbarse en la cama. “¿Pues vas a quedarte aquí esta noche?” quiso confirmar una vez más.

“Sí, sí. Si te haces dormir tranquilo oírmelo decir, sí, ¡voy a quedarme aquí esta noche!” le gritó. “Idiota.” masculló después, al girarse del otro lado para darle la espalda.

Oyó a Eiji suspirar, y sólo entonces Ankh pareció relajarse.

¿Qué sabía él de lo que estaba necesario hacer, de lo que le animaba a Ankh a continuar la desesperada búsqueda de sí mismo, de la parte de sí que le habían mutilado?

Además, había sido el mismo OOO a reducirlo de esa manera; y el Greeed al final sabía qué no se trataba del mismo OOO, que Eiji no tenía nada parecido con el Rey que les había creados y luego destruidos, pero no podía evitar de sentirse reacio al confesarle lo que había hecho su predecesor.

Esperó sin paciencia, como siempre desde algunas noches, de oír la respiración del menor hacerse pesada, de oírle roncar ligeramente y ceder al sueño, y luego se levantó, en un movimiento fluido.

Levantó el brazo derecho, guardándolo parado en la débil luz que llegaba de la ventana, y suspiró.

Sentía el deseo consumarle, pero era un deseo que se expandía en él de una manera diferente con respeto a cuando había tomado poseso del cuerpo del detective.

Era un deseo poco definido y confuso, contrastante, que no le dejaba decidir lo que fuera correcto hacer.

Sólo sabía de odiar ese brazo, pero no tenía éxito de establecer si quisiera volver a su integridad o si en cambio quisiera deshacerse de eso, ceder a la humanidad que había descubierto por error.

Chasqueó la lengua.

Claro, Eiji no se lo habría permitido.

Ese tonto le había prometido a Hina de devolverle a su hermano a salvo, y la presencia de Ankh chocaba con su misión.

Se dirigió a la ventana, abriéndola al tener cuidado de no hacer ruido; estaba a punto de saltar, cuando se sintió coger de una muñeca.

Se giró bruscamente, sorprendido, y se encontró a unos centímetros de la cara de Eiji.

El menor no parecía irritado para haberle pillado, no parecía enfadado por su obvia mentira.

Parecía entretenido, en cambio, y a Ankh eso le molestaba mucho.

“ _Si te haces dormir tranquilo, sí, voy a quedarme aquí esta noche._ ” se burló de él, riendo.

Ankh hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

“Fingiste de dormir para pararme, ¿no? Eso significa que no confiaba en mi desde el principio.” le hizo notar.

Eiji suspiró, al soltar el agarre en su muñeca con duda, antes de dejarlo completamente.

“Si quieres ir, pues vete. Yo no puedo hacer nada para frenarte, ¿no?” se le acercó despacio, dejando que su cuerpo adhiriera con lo del Greeed y llevando la boca a su oído. “Pero me gustaría mucho que te quedaras aquí, Ankh.”

El mayor se puso tenso, al sentirse de repente en trampa.

Quería ir, de verdad. Quería salir de la ventana, oír los ruidos de la ciudad, buscar la otra parte de sí que ahora le estaba luchando contra, que le estaba reduciendo a nada.

Y luego, del otro lado, había la sensación del cuerpo de Eiji contra el propio, había su aliento al oído y en su piel, había ese sentido de sofocamiento que le cogía cada vez que estaban tan cerca, que no podía explicar pero que no estaba necesariamente desagradable.

Reaccionó de instinto, Ankh, y al cogerle de los hombros le hizo retroceder hasta hacerle caer con la espalda contra el colchón, montándole encima, las rodillas al lado de sus caderas, y llevó de vuelta la cara cerca de la suya, dejándole esperar un beso que no llegó.

El Greeed vio la mirada en sus ojos, vio que esa reacción era exactamente la que se esperaba, y se maldijo para haberse rendido de manera tan simple.

“Si tienes algo interesante de ofrecerme, pues me quedo con gusto.” le dijo, al levantar una ceja, intentando desesperadamente controlar su respiración acelerada, esperando que Hino no se diera cuenta.

Pero, pese a todos sus defectos, Eiji tenía un buen poder de observación, y era sólo por eso que nunca se dejaba derribar por lo que le decía Ankh, porque no le creía casi nunca.

Le llevó una mano detrás de la nuca, anulando la distancia entre ellos y llevando los labios a los suyos.

Ankh cedió al beso sin resistir, abandonándose a lo que el menor quería de él, porque si Eiji reconocía cuando decía la verdad y cuando no, seguir fingiendo de no quererlo no tenía sentido.

Se sintió coger de las caderas con facilidad, y después de un rato sus posiciones se invirtieron, y se encontró tumbado a mirar a Eiji a los ojos, encontrándole haciendo lo mismo.

Odiaba esa mirada así como odiaba su brazo así como odiaba su deseo, así como todo lo que no podía entender.

Eiji le quitó rápidamente la camiseta, buscando con las manos contacto con su piel desnuda, bajándose a besarle el cuello, mordiéndolo fuerte, sabiendo qué no le habría hecho daño al Greeed, o que de todas maneras nunca lo habría admitido.

Ankh empujó las caderas arriba de manera instintiva, dejando que el menor sintiera su excitación, que se cuidara de esa así como le había prometido con los ojos, que le diera una buena razón para quedarse anclado a esa cama con él, en cambio que irse a solas.

Y Ankh quizás esperaba que le parara, que le ofreciera su ayuda, que no quisiera dejarle ir y prefiriera quedarse a su lado, porque ese deseo por parte de Eiji le dejaba un espacio más abierto en el futuro, podía dejarle esperar que sus días no fueran contados, que alguien, al final, habría protegido su existencia.

Gimió, tanto de pena por sí mismo y por esos pensamientos tan irritantes cuando por las manos del menor, que le habían liberado también de los pantalones, una ahora cerrada alrededor de su erección y moviéndose despacio, mientras Eiji nunca dejaba de mirar su cara, sus expresiones, cuidando con entender lo que le gustaba más, como quería que se moviera.

Sin embargo, Ankh no tenía intención de quedarse allí, indefenso, y dejarse mirar, dejar que el ojo del menor le analizara tan cuidadosamente, de mostrar sus debilidades; apoyándose en los brazos, se sentó, y dejó deslizar las piernas bajo las de Eiji. Volvió a besarle, brutal, abrió los labios en busca de la lengua del menor, mordiéndosela suavemente, sonriendo contra su boca al oírle gemir.

Con un gesto brusco alejó sus manos y se puso a quitarle la ropa, intentando ser veloz, porque no tenía ganas de provocarle.

Llevó la boca a su cuerpo, devolvió el dolor de los mordiscos, más que por venganza porque sabía cuánto el menor le encontrara excitante; y de hecho le oyó gemir una vez más, mientras su mano se le apretaba detrás de la cabeza, guardándole contra de sí y empujándole abajo, como si no fuera él que daba órdenes a su cuerpo, como si fuera algo que no podía evitar.

Ankh luchó contra ese agarre tanto de levantar los ojos, concediéndose una sonrisita sarcástica mientras su mano le rozaba el sexo al menor, despacio, ni por asomo de manera suficiente para satisfacerle.

“Ankh...” murmuró Eiji, ofreciéndose a su toque y agitándose, buscando algo más.

“Si no me equivoco, deberías haber sido tu a incentivarme para que me quedara.” le hizo notar al levantar una ceja, pero de todas maneras fue abajo, se tumbó y ancló las manos a las caderas de Eiji, llevando la cara no lejos de su erección.

El menor no había tenido el coraje de responder a eso, y ahora parecía casi aguantar la respiración mientras le miraba, como si tuviera miedo que decir algo en ese momento pudiera hacerle cambiar idea a Ankh, hacerle ir, privarle de lo que deseaba en ese momento.

Al Greeed le habría gustado poder seguir provocándole, pero ahora el deseo que sentía era muy preciso y urgente para podérselo conceder.

Pasó la lengua en su sexo, despacio, desde abajo hacia arriba, guardando los ojos fijos en la cara del menor para coger cada expresión de placer, sonriendo de manera malvada mientras el agarre en su cabeza se apretaba más, exigente.

Encerró la punta en los labios y fue abajo tanto como podía, hasta que la sintió rozar el ingreso de su garganta, y se quedó parado por un rato de esa manera, disfrutando los gemidos de Eiji, sintiéndole moverse para que Ankh hiciera algo en seguida, parado por las manos del Greeed que le arañaban las caderas.

Su mano soltó el agarre, consciente del hecho que Ankh no se quedaba bien con las constricciones, y pues el Greeed le sintió acariciarle más que forzarle, pasándole los dedos en el pelo y dejándole hacer como quería él.

Ya no quería provocarle, pero quería guardar su orgullo, y fue feliz por la jugada de Eiji que le dio razón de empezar a mover la boca a su alrededor, despacio, gimiendo bajo cuando le dejó libre de mover las caderas para ir al encuentro de su lengua, de moverse entre sus labios, mostrándole sin falta de pudor cuantas ganas tuviera de él.

Por eso también le gustaba el sexo con Eiji. Era un deseo diferente que le distraía de todo el resto, era algo de seguro y definido, y que le hacía siempre sentir más satisfecho que todo.

Sabía lo que quería en ese momento, estaba excitado y quería sentir a Eiji dentro de sí, pero de todas maneras tenía éxito de controlarse bastante de dejar crecer el deseo, de cultivarlo hasta hacerlo insufrible, al saber qué luego, al obtener lo que quería, iba a sentirse más satisfecho.

Seguía moviendo la boca, involucrado, dejando que la lengua trazara las venas en relieve en la erección del menor, subiendo a chupar sólo la punta, acariciándole las piernas y las caderas con las manos, sin evitar de arañarle cuando Hino empujaba demasiado hondo dentro su boca, gruñendo en respuesta a sus risitas de disculpa y así sólo aumentando el placer que sentía.

Pasó un tiempo antes que la mano detrás de su cabeza se hiciera de vuelta coercitiva, pero esta vez en cambio de sentirse empujar contra de él fue tirado hacia atrás, y se encontró frente a la sonrisa de Eiji.

“¿Finalmente te decidiste a hacer algo concreto tú también?” le preguntó Ankh, al levantar una ceja, y el menor se encogió de hombros.

“Fuiste tú que tomaste la iniciativa, ¿no? Yo sólo te dejé divertir.” le respondió, y el Greeed no tuvo el coraje de negar que fuera verdad.

Se tumbó en la cama, al dejar al menor arrodillado frente a él, mirándole pasarle las manos en las caderas, el deseo claro en sus ojos, mientras parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarle como de tocarle.

Le hizo girar y meter de costado, se puso detrás de él y le besó la nuca, bajando en la espalda y sintiéndole temblar.

“Eiji...” esta vez fue él a llamarle, sin el tono de imploración utilizado por el menor, más volitivo, pero todavía cuidado con no darle razón para seguir retrasando.

Le sintió sonreír contra su piel mientras volvía arriba y le llevaba una mano bajo el mentón, obligándole a girarse y besándole una vez más, sintiendo su sabor en la boca del Greeed.

Continuó por unos segundos más, antes de dejarle ir y llevar en cambio los dedos contra sus labios, haciéndoselos abrir y viéndole repetir los mismos movimientos cumplidos en su sexo ahora en su mano, lamiendo lascivamente las yemas, tomando los dedos en boca hasta la palma, los ojos cerrados y la expresión concentrada.

Cuando Eiji le quitó ese juego aparentemente tan satisfactorio, frunció el entrecejo; sin embargo, no duró mucho, y le sintió con la misma mano deslizar bajo su espalda, hasta alcanzar su abertura.

Dejó deslizar un dedo adentro, y el Greeed se tendió por la intrusión, respirando hondo e intentando relajarse tan rápidamente como posible, tanto de convencer a Eiji a utilizar dos dedos y, después de un rato, tres.

Los sentía moverse aún más rápido dentro de él, cerrarse y reabrirse, empujarse tan fondo como posible, sin parar, y por tanto tiempo que al final Ankh fue obligado a girarse, echándole un vistazo furioso a Eiji.

“No me rompo, lo sabes.” dijo entre los dientes, al cogerle una muñeca y al obligarle a quitar los dedos de él, haciendo una mueca por la improvisa sensación de vacío.

Eiji rio, volvió a hacer adherir su pecho contra su espalda y le llevó una mano bajo la pierna para hacérsela levantar, bastante de darle manera de moverse contra de él.

“Eiji, juro que si no lo haces voy a dejarte aquí a...” Ankh no hizo a tiempo a terminar su amenaza que el menor se había empujado dentro de él, en un movimiento fluido y firme, confiando en sus palabras y no teniendo miedo de hacerle daño.

Y Ankh, de hecho, podía sentir perfectamente el dolor, pero no iba a quejarse, porque era una especie de dolor que le gustaba, y porque no le habría concedido la satisfacción al menor, no cuando finalmente había obtenido lo que quería.

“Muévete.” le dijo al rechinar los dientes, sintiendo los labios de Eiji volver en su espalda y besarle por todas partes, saboreando su piel, mientras se retiraba y volvía a empujar dentro de él, el Greeed incapaz ya de aguantar los gemidos.

Se empujó contra de él, así pidiéndole tácitamente de moverse más fondo, echando la cabeza atrás y apoyándola contra su hombro, dejando a Eiji el espacio para besarle el cuello, para morderlo, pasando la lengua en las marcas, captando su atención en tantas sensaciones que Ankh ya no tenía éxito de pensar coherentemente, y sólo intentaba sentirle tanto como posible, sentirle mientras le tocaba, sentirle dentro de sí, sentirle descargar el deseo que tenía de él en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

No sabía cuánto hubiera pasado, pero en algún punto pareció sufrir la frustración dada de la posición decidida por el menor; se desplazó en adelante, algo que tomó un esfuerzo, y volvió con la espalda contra el colchón, haciéndole señal con la cabeza a Eiji de meterse encima de él, abriendo las piernas en caso de que el mensaje no fuera bastante claro.

Sabía cuánto al menor le gustara oírle pedir exactamente lo que quería, y normalmente en ese punto Ankh estaba demasiado allá de su límite de suportación para no concederle esa pequeña victoria.

“Así.” le dijo, cuando Eiji se hubo metido entre sus piernas y le hubo penetrado de vuelta.

“¿Quieres mirarme a la cara?” le preguntó con una sonrisa, empujándose adentro más rápido y más fondo.

“Cállate, tonto.” le silenció el Greeed, asomándose para besarle de manera casi confusa, dejando que sus lenguas se tocaran, que se entrelazaran, sin dejar espacio a ninguno de los dos de prevalecer.

Ankh envolvió las caderas del menor con las piernas, le tiró cerca y sintió su cuerpo contra el propio, haciendo dolorosamente claro que por su orgasmo también iba a estar obligado a pedir.

“Tócame.” le dijo, brusco, en ese tono que no admitía la derrota, pese a que fuera tan claro por ambos; y Eiji, de hecho, tampoco le negó eso.

Llevó una mano entre ellos, envolvió la erección del Greeed con los dedos y los movió rápidamente, sin ritmo, mucho allá para permitirse algo más calculado.

Ankh abrió la boca como para gritar, pero no pudo; arqueó la espalda, se dejó llevar enteramente por la mano y los empujones del menor y finalmente llegó al muy deseado orgasmo.

Recayó contra el colchón, indefenso, y sintió las manos de Eiji alrededor de sus caderas apretarse tanto de dejar marcas, y su cuerpo se apretó más alrededor del suyo, haciendo que el menor tuviera que forzar más para que se abriera bajo sus empujones; de esa manera, no le tomó mucho para correrse, bajándose a morderle un hombro hasta sangrar para sufocar un gemido, mientras Ankh sentía el calor expandirse dentro de él, dándole su apaciguamiento final.

Los brazos de Eiji cedieron, y el menor se desmayó contra de él, la cara apoyada contra su pecho, el aliento pesado.

Normalmente Ankh le habría alejado pronto, dejándole salir de él y alcanzando su cama sin decir ni una palabra, pero esa noche no tenía ganas de moverse, aún no.

Le sentía todavía pulsar dentro de sí, sentía su presencia encima, y era algo tranquilizador, de alguna manera.

Aún no quería que acabara.

“Te quiero.” murmuró Eiji, la respiración todavía cortada, sin levantar los ojos a él como habría hecho normalmente.

“Me equivoco, ¿o siempre te he dicho de ahorrarme estas tonterías de nenas?” se quejó el Greeed, incómodo, e irritado porque en ese momento se sintió obligado de su orgullo a alejarse, rodando de costado y dándole la espalda, al chasquear la lengua.

Pero Eiji sabía cuándo mentía, y por eso seguía diciéndoselo cada vez. Sabían ambos que él nunca iba a responder, que nunca le habría dicho que le quería, pero no importaba.

Ankh ni siquiera estaba seguro de quererle, porque no sabía si pudiera hacerlo o no, pero seguro le gustaba oírselo decir al menor. Le hacía sentir necesario, de alguna manera.

Eiji se dio cuenta de la diferencia en su comportamiento de esa noche, se dio cuenta de la manera como el Greeed cogió la sábana para cubrirse, claramente intencionado a quedarse en esa cama; sin embargo, no comentó, porque sabía qué si lo hubiera hecho pues Ankh se habría levantado, y no quería dejarle ir.

El mayor le oyó suspirar y tumbarse detrás de él, abrazándole las caderas.

Le pareció de sonrojar, y esperó que Eiji no se diera cuenta.

Se dejó abrazar, apoyándose contra de él y cerrando los ojos, satisfecho.

“¿Estás feliz de haberte quedado?” le murmuró Eiji al oído, y aunque no pudiera verle, Ankh estaba seguro que sonriera.

Se encogió de hombros, al meterse más cómodo en la almohada y contra de él.

“De todas maneras, no había mucho que pudiera hacer afuera.” hizo una pausa, al morderse un labio. “Pero mañana vamos a buscarle, a ese hijo de puta. Quiero atraparle y quiero tomarme de vuelta lo que es mío.”

Sabía qué Eiji había notado el plural, y mentalmente le agradeció una vez más para no haberlo subrayado.

La suya no era una petición de ayuda, se dio cuenta.

Sólo tenía ganas que el menor fuera con él, que estuviera a su lado; que fuera necesario o no, no tenía importancia, porque lo que le importaba a Ankh era que fueran los dos de ellos, y nadie más, como en principio.

Bostezó, llevó una mano encima a la de Eiji en su esternón y la apretó. 

No iba a dejarle ir, había decidido.

Y esperaba que, al llegar el momento, tampoco Eiji iba a querer que él se fuera.

Se pertenecían, ahora.


End file.
